


Secrets

by SerenadeStrong (ninja_orange)



Series: summer porn ficlets [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rimming, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/pseuds/SerenadeStrong
Summary: Ficlet for summer pornathon, prompt "Secrets"





	Secrets

Viktor ran his thumb over the tiny tattoo. 5 interlocking Olympic rings, hidden between Yuuri’s legs in the inside crease of his thigh so far up it was practically on his taint. The kind of tattoo that wouldn’t show even if you were walking around naked at a public hot spring bath.

“Sochi?” Viktor guessed. He was kneeling naked on the floor of their bedroom, between Yuuri’s spread knees.

“Mm.” Yuuri nodded. “A bunch of Americans went to get one and I went with them to the shop. I didn’t get it while they were there though, I came back later. I’ve never told anyone about it before.”

He didn’t have to qualify that. Viktor knew when he said he’d never told he meant no one at all - not family, not Phichit, not even some previous lover (because there hadn’t been one). Viktor nuzzled into the hot skin there, licking Yuuri’s perineum and catching the edge of the tattoo. It hurt him sometimes to have this much of one person when he didn’t have anything so precious to give back. He could give Yuuri his body but he felt like an empty shell in comparison to Yuuri’s heart.

“Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, petting his hair. “What are you thinking? Do you like it?”

Viktor didn’t answer. He turned his head to mouth at Yuuri’s balls, sucked one into his mouth and rolled it on his tongue. He loved it. He loved every inch of Yuuri’s skin, wanted to find every hidden spot and mark it as his own. He let Yuuri slip from his mouth, then pushed under Yuuri’s thighs to get his legs up and tilt him back onto the bed.

“What—”

“Spread yourself for me,” Viktor said hoarsely.

Yuuri made a noise of protest but reached down anyway, pulling his ass cheeks apart. “You don’t have to,” he said. “It’s embarrassing—,” he started, then choked on his words as Viktor licked firmly around his hole. Viktor smiled to himself and licked again and again, light and teasing until Yuuri was whining and writhing, trying to get more. He nipped Yuuri’s ass just to hear him yelp and then went back to teasing his hole, licking and sucking at the hot skin there while Yuuri held back sobs above him. 

“Get up here,” Yuuri finally demanded, letting go of his ass to grab at Viktor’s hair. “I want you in me.”

Viktor stroked himself, his dick hot and thick in his hand. He stood and flipped Yuuri over so he was on his belly, bent over the side of the bed, waiting there while Viktor reached for lube from their nightstand. An outsider may have assumed Viktor was in charge in this position but they both knew if anything it was the opposite. This was Viktor at his most submissive, devoted to Yuuri and giving him exactly what he wanted.

Two fingers slid easily into Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri wiggled impatiently as Viktor slicked himself, then teased him again with the wet head of his cock pressing against hole where he was shiny-wet with lube and Viktor’s spit.

“Vitya,” Yuuri said sternly, warning him to get on with it.

Viktor pushed in, bottoming out in one hard stroke. He reached one hand around to stroke up Yuuri’s cock, then traced his hand down to press his fingers hard into the join of his leg where he knew Yuuri’s tattoo was hidden.

“I love it,” Viktor said, answering Yuuri’s earlier question. He bent himself over Yuuri’s back, covering him with his body, skin to skin everywhere as he thrust inside. Yuuri was breathing hard, hips rutting against him frantically. “I love you,” Viktor whispered, and felt Yuuri tense and gasp as he came.


End file.
